Higurashi no naku koro ni regret hen
by CleaverBoy
Summary: A complete new world that Rika has to explore with all new problems and enemies and a dramatic battle
1. Chapter 1

I bustle around in my futon far too lazy to get up,moving my hair outta my face I stare at the clock and tilt my head to the calendar"Only one month to the festival" I said to stared down at my with gleaming eyes and a pouty face automatically I knew she had witnessed something wrong or a fate had reoccured from other worlds.

I got myself off the floor rubbed my eyes and asked her whats wrong?I realized what she was going to say was a lot less drastic then I anticipated she was moaning ~Hau

and ~Au because Satako we preparing left overs of spicy thai noodles and Hanyuu hates spicy food.

Keiichi got up from a good rest ,enthusiastcly rose from his futon and paraded down the consuming a small bowl of cereal he rushed out the door to meet up

with her-Rena Ryuguu the kind,enthusiastic and outgoing girl who would wait for him pulling his occasional joke on rena were he would pretend he didnt know

her knowing she would freak out and be sadder then a puppy which lost its toy ball he would apoligize and tell her he was joking,the would giggle and meet up with mion.

Mion Sonozaki she was a whole different story she was a tomboyish,highgoing-unmodest type of enthusiastic was completely unhumble to anyone she didnt want something from or like a little so she hasnt been a complete bully to me...yet.

Continuing there long journey to the one elementary school in the small remote village of hinimizawa they had met up with rika and enough Keiichi hadnt fallen for any of satako's was worried not because she wanted to see Keiichi in pain because this had to of been a whole new world which meant new things she wouldn't be able to solve any problems and this time Hanyuu moaned not because of her dislike in spicy food but for problems to come.

Finally the moment the club members had been waiting for the after-school club meeting!Mion jumped in the air and enthusiasticly said "because of this beatiful weather were gonna play...ZOMBIE TAG!"The club members eyes widened and the word broke-out"HOORAY!"Students watched closely as the alpha zombie was chosen with the ultimate decision making tool,Rock Paper several games it came down to satako and Mion after tons of matches Mion came out the victor and satako uttered the words"I'M COMIN' AFTER YOU MION!"

The Game had started the battleground:City Area(near toy store)Keiichi well infront of the others ran like a cheetah while being cheered on by the spectators who knew about the struggled to catch up to Keiichi hoping they would stick together him being one of the best runners up to and Shion ran toether searching every nook and cranny for the best hiding spot while Rika on her own hid in a cleverly placed cardboard box,It was worth being in such an area considering she would be

able to do something devious as revenge for the punishments they gave her especially Keiichi for his so called"Brilliant cosplay Ideas".

Satako searched everywhere but it seemed everyone had a good hiding spot and she had already wasted thirty minutes of the one hour she had to catch everyone,if

there were no winners there would be no punishment game and that was her decided she was gonna do the thing she was best at she layed traps everywhere she was gonna chase people out she spotted Mion and Shion some of the best runners beside Keiichi She knew if she caught them she would be on easy streak.

She found there hiding spot,a hollow tree behind a shed,she lured them left right into a rope snag she caught both of them and triumphantly laughed"OHOHO!"

Rena and Keiichi found themselves in a tight spot traps surronded the and they had no way of defusing them because Rena's Billhook-Cleaver was all the way back in the bus at the treasure Keiichi couldn't get back to the school to get his preffered weapon a metal bat."Looks like were in a tight spot"said Keiichi with a monotone voice"Don't say the Keiichi"Said Rena trying to Encourage Keiichi"You're a genius you can get us out of here"Keiichi looked at the traps set "Hmm..."He pondered"do you think you can get us out,Do you?"Whispered rena.'GOT IT!"Keiichi yelled and Rena's eyes sparkled.

Meanwhile Rika noticed sunlight peering into the box and saw the grinning face of leaped out of the box causing the others to fall onto her but soon enough

Rika found herslef flung into the air caught in a garbadge bag and a small voice came out of that bag"Uh-oh I guess I'm and Shion giggled only to notice rika

pounding a rip in the bag and begining to flee!"I guess you're pretty good"doubted Shion"C'mon sis shes getting away!"rumbled Mion and surely enough Rika was caught

Only one thought weight heavy on the caught club members"Where the heck where Keiichi and Rena!"


	2. Chapter 2 realization

Time was ticking...

Keiichi and Rena happily staring at the clock noticed there was a mere two minutes let,what the haddened noticed was the grinning faces of the people who were caught peering right around each corner

how would they get out of a mess like this they thought pretending to be calm and not notice pounced out out first and fell into one of her allies traps"Shere Stupidity"snickered the proud

Keiichi now standing atop the laughed and kicked down the seconds later he found out he was supposed to bring the ladder up so they couldnt though he was to busy running franticly

Rena now struggling to move not one to just let other people be caught grabbed her hand almost picking her up,with a big frown on is face he said"Don't woory im not gonna leave you."

Rena simply nodded and ran on with Keiichi but mion and shion had caught up mion lunged at Rena but almost as it was in slowmotion Keiichi pulled her away swiftly feeling the gust through her hair

and was completely misses by Mion

The Clock struck with a large bang and the game ended in unisen Keiichi and Rena yelled"GO TEAM PROTOGANIST!"Rena knowing Keiichi was the reason for her winning left Keiichi up to punishment

a big grin appeared on Keiichi's now sinister face and he giggled under his losers to a big breath and pouted preparing for Keiichi's horrible , degrading punishments.

Rena went home alone leaving Keiichi to the poor , pitiful , forsaken losers that are about to enter a world Keiichi likes to call Cosplay proceeded to her house it was dark inside as though no one was

thing Rena had noticed was that her Father never told her we was going anywhere which worried knowing he was a single parent he may have wanted some time for himself so she

changed into her school uniform and out of her dirty PE uniform,She sank into the couch and watched television and slowly fell asleep.

Keiichi walked home with Mion in a TooToo , Rika sporting a baby outfit and Satako in her PE outfit,Keiichi marched proudly while the others slowly dragged there appeared before Rika

giggling at her outfit,Rika in frustration whispered"Big mistake Hanyuu" as she pulled out a snack bag of spicy curry, her face went pale and she whined to Rika clutching her leg as she walked begging her

to not do it,Rika smiled at her and said "just kidding,Nipah!"

As they all seperated Keiichi was the last one to go and he proceeded to his house right next to Rena's he felt an ominous coldness when he saw Rena's house was pitch black inside he ignored and

just thought she was sleeping and so he did the same himself

Rena woke up next morning early as usual she got up and had noticed her Dad had still not returned her stomach growled and so she made a peice of toast to naww at the agonizing pain, unlike other days she

stayed inside until Keiichi got outside she began to really worry and pictures of he father's corpse ending up places ran through her mind and question weighed heavy on her"Where is my Father,I wonder?"

Keiichi looked at her in an odd way as though something had gone looked at him the same way wondring what he was thinking as though they were to say"What's wrong with you?"and of

course the words slipped off Keiichi's tongue."N-Nothing"Rena said in a quiet voice as she stared blankly at the ground as though she was nervous or being was puzzled by her

attitiude"Are You Okay?"Rena raised her head smiled and enthusiasticly said"Yup"but them almost as Keiichi saw it was coming she started staring at the ground in a friendly voice told

rena"If you Have something on your chest you can confide with me""Really"Rena Responded Keiichi and Rena walked to school and though Rena seemed a bit better Keiichi was worried and upset

himself also.

Rena pretended to be happy that day for Keiichi because she would'nt wanna worry him or fellow classmates and also she wanted to keep it to and Keiichi still walked home together but

she was very quiet and just wanted to get home quickly to see if her father had once again returned to a dark house and she felt a strange feeling as though everything had stopped she stopped breathing

and her heart stopped beating and her enthusiasm and spirit fell she paused there for a second and quietly went inside she shouted out for her Dad but he wasnt she dashed for her room,she sank into a corner

and cried herself to started remembering the things she had thought about,her dad's corpse appearing everywhere she amagined him being killed in grueling ways,murders and car crashes ran

through her mind.

A feeling overwhelmed Rena one she didnt usually feel it was anger and frustrastion she hated what was happening and she was tired of was tired of crying and sulking over her dad she was going to

start taking action,she left her home not caring about school and went to the trash mountain inside the bus and got her favourite cute thing-hunting tool a bill-hook cleaver she looked at the blade,nice

and sharp it glistened in the orange sunlight and lit up Rena's eyes.

She began investigating oyashiro-sama's curse and possible rumors of whom controls it she went around and find different ideas after a long day she had recored all her results,and decided there was one last place she should search,the wandered around the library looking around for books on Hinimizawa and other things related to oyahsiro-sama while walking back and forth a strange lady greated had long healthy blond hair and a green jacket over a light purple shirt and had long black lectured her on oyashiro and then gave Rena her notes on her research.

After the strange talk Rena went home and she over viewed her results from started hearing footsteps and immeadiatly though it was her dad but nobody was inside the house but her

after the reading the results the most re-occuring name came to mind grinded her teeth angrily and repeated the word"Sonozaki..."


End file.
